brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/The tales of a summoner chapter 5
Chapter 5 I fell asleep, but not deep sleep, I was in that state where you just closed your eyes and layed there. My thoughts drifted around my head. The memories of today were like a whirlpool, swirling around my head as I tried to grasp what had happened. I was tired, and I soon went into a light sleep. I was like that for maybe an hour, when I was woken up by a shuffling noise, as if someone was in the room.I waited. As still as I could be, I opened my eyes to a squint, since I couldn't see in the dark. I could just barely see a figure near the door, where my knapsack was. I didn't care too much, because I didn't suspect anything bad. But soon, the figure took the pack away. I didn't care. Until the footsteps left, I stayed where I was. I slowly got up, stretching my muscles. I tried to not make any noise. I edged towards the door, slowly and quietly. I suspected it was one of the twins, but I knew that wasn't possible. I walked out of my room and looked. The doors were closed, but somebody had clearly breached the front door. I walked over to the door. The door had scratch marks near the keyhole, proving my suspicions. It seemed that somebody lockpicked it. Then, I heard faint footsteps behind me. I pretended not to notice. I realized that it was zero who was behind me. "Shhhhhhh... don't move" I whispered. He stopped. "Somebody's broken in." I continued. I gestured towards the kitchen area. "Do you hear that?" I asked him. There was a faint scuffling sound. As if somebody was looking through the knapsack. I slowly began to unsheath my sword, which took a lot of time to do without making noiseI could tell zero wasn't sure whether or not to stop me from unsheathing my sword, but he must've stopped thinking about it when we heard a piece of metal fall to the floor. The apartment was filled with dead silence. Zero began walking toward the door, but I stopped him. I waited for the sound to continue. We waited a few minutes, but eventually we heard the noise again. We both walked over at the same time. Then, the sound stopped and we could hear footsteps coming our way. I unsheath my blade and Zero got his gun and made sure it was loaded. Then, the mysterious figure appeared in front of us. Zero and I stood there for a moment, weapons raised. We stood there, waiting for the figure to speak. Becoming impatient, I said,"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The figure stood there, unmoving. Zero put his finger on the trigger. Just then, before he shot, the figure jumped out of the way. Zero shot, missing the target. I twirled around to my opponent. The figure had produced a blade out of nowhere within the split second encounter. Zero had his gun pointed at the figure now. I ducked as he began firing at the figure. It moved with extreme speed. It dodged the bullets and then struck out at me. I almost got my head sliced off if I didn't reflect the sword. I pulled out my blade and began fighting. I slashed and missed, while the figure dodged me. I was aggravated. I kept on slashing at the figure while it continued to dodge my attacks. Just then, I felt a great pain in my left leg. I felt warm liquid drip from the wound. I knew it was blood, and I knew the wound was long, down the length of my leg. I kept on fighting, though I knew that if I stopped fighting, the figure would kill me. Just then, zero's shots hit their mark. I heard the figure gasp as it was hit. Just then, there was a flash of light, blinding me and Zero. I heard the door close. So, we both blinked a few times to try to get used to the dark again. On the floor, there was the book I had found in the pile of garbage. I picked it up. I didn't even bother to look inside. I just took the book and placed it next to my bag. I looked at the pile of things. He looked at me. Even in the dark, I could tell that he wanted to know what happened. I said "maybe I should leave.." he kept staring at me. I could tell the answer was yes. So, I partially dozed off in the room for a few hours and then, in the morning, I woke up, still drowsy. I looked around the apartment. There was no evidence that the fight from last night was there at all. I looked for the twins, but they were gone. I found a note stating that they had gone on their journey again. I grabbed my things and got ready to leave. As soon as I was sure I had everything, I left, went down the stairs, and outside into the city again. Category:Blog posts